Smoke and Mirrors
by Chibi Rayge
Summary: 8 years after bella leaves. Jake has dated alot of girls, none like Remi Danvers. In a short time she is emersed in the pack's life, but also turns it upside down. When things happen they want her gone but no she's Jake's imprint. Jxoc bella will appear
1. Chapter 0: Getting kicked out again

An: THE REVISED Prologue of doom! I LOVE YOU ALL  
I OWN NOTHIN'

France…..don't ask it sucks!

"Yoh…" a goth girl said sitting next to some chick with a guitar.

"Yoh…What?" the guitar chick asked.

"Oh nothing…just that they're kicking you out of the country again….normal crap," the goth said taking a swig from a whiskey bottle.

"Oh..cool….tell my sis?" the guitar chick said looking rather annoyed but in a sense content.

"Yeah, called her cell," the goth said then offered Guitar chick the bottle, "You want any?"

The guitar chick and grabbed the bottle taking a long drink "Yeah," she said wiping her mouth.

Goth chick looked at the bottle. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!! You drank the rest…….." she whimpered.

Guitar chick shrugged "Um…yeah…you need to give up the booze anyway…..you'll end up pregnant with some barries fat baby that won't look cute no matter who you are," she said tuning a string.

Goth chick went a very violent shade of white. "True……….so where you two headin'?"

Guitar chick smiled, "I'm thinking taking up my roots, I'm headin' to La Push my sweet, drunkard," she smiled her teeth a shade of ultra violet white that made the Goth shiver.

"Honey, you scare me," the goth chick said whimpering again.

The guitar chick smiled and hugged the goth through her guitar "I LOVE YOU TOO…."

A/N: FINALLY REMI SOUNDS RIGHT!!!!! The goth you will defiantly meet! I changed things I'm sorry. But you can't leave the goth girls of my creation out….Smiles Oh beware of hyperness Remi told me to tell you..no I'm not crazy!

Kat


	2. Chapter one: Bandaid

A/N: yeah me own nothing.

Jake:

It was cold, well to normal people, people who didn't run a cozy 109. It was the first week of December and already freezing, it was Washington after all.

I was on my first break in the weeks following the first 'smelling'. A scent strong enough to be mystical, like a vampire, but it defiantly wasn't. It smelled like that really soft smelling but nice smelling perfume from those snooty French stores.

At first we thought, the pack 'we', it was a roaming being, but it had a pattern a certain meadow and path, it was hard to track after we left those pattern areas. Sam got to the point in alpha paranoia that he started to make us stake out the areas, it got ridiculous. We joked about it being a pixie or maybe a nymph but Sam paranoia, it was unshakable.

It had snowed the night before leaving a soft blanket of white on the ground everywhere. People were bundled up like Eskimos, making me feel like I was in Alaska. I wore boot, and a parka so I wouldn't stand out as I stood on the small road on the small lines of stores, a book store, a small pawn shop, and of course a deli. Not much, but it was home.

I turned my head in just the direction to see a figure clad in black walk across the street. The clomp of thick sole, combat boots were the only sound she made, no wisp of cloth just her foot falls. I was so distracted by her I didn't notice and icicle fall from a near by roof and cut a small slice into my skin. The woman was right in front of me by then and gasped. Her scent, the SCENT!!! For the love of all things wolf.

She said something, I didn't hear, I was too panicked on how to approach the situation. "Huh? What?" I asked.

The woman blinked her eyes. "You're bleeding," she said slowly. "Wait, I have a band-aid," she said reaching into her messenger bag. It wasn't an accessory it was a tool, it was worn but durable, and like almost everything from her combat boots to her faux fur lined trench coat, it was black.

I prayed that my werewolf healing abilities kept slow, so she didn't notice it wasn't a problem.

"Okay, here you go," she said sticking the plasticky adhesive to my cut. I smelled permanent marker, and didn't know why. "Oh, look at the time, I'm late," she said and jogged away passing me and turning the next left.

Oh crap, I had imprinted, on the girl with the French scent.

I went to Sam's house and was tackle greeted by Sam and Emily's five year old daughter, Jasmine, I called her Minnie, knowing she loved it.

"Uncle Jake, what is, REE MY?" she asked looking at my cheek.

"Where did you get that, Minnie?" I asked, she was staring where my cut was.

"It's on your band-aid, Uncle Jake, R-E-M-I, there's a heart over the 'I'," she said poking my cheek with her little finger. "And numbers, 571-9976, it looks like a phone number, like the number to Uncle Jake's house!" she beamed her toothless smile at me, her two front teeth were missing and she was so proud of it.

I peeled the band-aid from my cheek and looked at it,

Remi

571-9976

C.M.

And by George there was a heart that dotted the 'I'. I had in my hands the name and phone number of my soul mate, and she didn't know mine.

Sam came in and Jasmine ran over to him with a squeal. Sam smiled at me then sniffed, "You had a run in with the scent?" he asked, picking up Jasmine effortlessly and placing her at his hip.

"Not just a run in, I…imprinted on her," I said quickly.

"It's female?" he asked.

"Yes, female, she looked normal; her smell was very nice when you aren't in my head to stress over it. I got a cut and she gave me a band-aid with her number on it," I handed the barely used band-aid to him.

"She wants you to call her," he said handing it back, "Her name is different, maybe she's not from around here," he offered shifting Jasmine to his other hip. She was listening carefully.

"So it seems," I mumbled. "Her eyes were weird," I said, "They were blue, but so dark it was almost black, like the vampires eyes become dark when they are hungry, but I don't think that's it," I shook my head, "I'll call her, when I get home," I said.

Jasmine noticed I was about to leave and tried to push off of Sam, "NO!!! Don't go, JAKE!!!" she shrieked.

I took her carefully from Sam, "Sweetie, Uncle Billy needs me to go home, I'll play tomorrow, okay?" she was easily appeased. I left without a tear fest.

Eight years, that's how long its been since al the Cullen's left, but the pixie vampire and her solider mate came back on the terms that they stayed in the bonderies of the treaty, Bella's memory still burned but it was better, Remi……my new loves name.

a/n: This is longer then the original ch 1 this is a better meeting right? RIGHT??????


	3. Chapter two: Phone call

A/N: Okay yeah…dude I suck at the updating of these things.

Love Kat

I own nothing.

Jacob:

Chapter 2: Phone call

I looked at the band-aid the number was burned into my mind, her name burned into my mind. I couldn't look away from it for a moment. Billy was getting pissed at me.

"Love sick pup," he said bitterly that morning over his coffee. "Just call her already, she's just a girl!" he exclaimed.

"She's not just some girl!" I said glaring at him, "She's my Imprint..the woman I could spend the rest of my life with, I just can't call her up and say "Yoh…Marry me!" It isn't right!" I sighed in frustration. This was not a good way top start the day.

Billy surprised me and looked picked up the phone and dialed in what I knew was her phone number and threw the phone at me, I caught it and listened to the phone ring. I gl;ared at him and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" her voice that was burned into my mind called over the phone lines. I didn't say something for a second. "Hello?" she asked again, sounding a little;e crestfallen.

"Hi!" I called quickly, feeling like a teenager again. "Um..Remi? Right?" I said, my voice shakey.

"Um…Yeah," she said, the joy in her voice was infectious.

"I'm Jacob Black, you gave me your number yesterday," I said smiling, I heard Billy snicker then wheel out of the room.

"Oh! Thank you for callikng me back! How is that cut on your face?" she asked, really worried, it was really cute.

"It's fine, it was nothing but what you get with a paper cut, its already healed up mostly, thank you for the band-aid," I added.

Remi seemed to smile over the phone, "That's nice," she said, "I'm sorry if that seemed forward, but it seemed a prime opportunity to introduce myself, I noticed you around a few days ago and thought you know the area and could help me get situated."

I blinked, "You're new to town?" I asked, please don't say three weeks, please don't say three weeks.

"Yeah, I am, I moved here about three weeks ago….maybe four….I don't remember. I moved here from France to be honest," she said.

"France? You don't have an accent," I said, then felt stupid.

"Oh, I traveled a lot, I spent a lot of time in England and Ireland, good beer they have there," she said putting on a flawless British accent, that was to hot.

I chuckled, "I see you are well rounded around a bar then," she laughed on the other end.

"Well, I can out drink most of my Irish friends so I should say so!" she declared. "So what about you, Jacob?" she asked, I imagined her getting comfy on a couch curling her knees to her chest.

I smiled, "I own a mechanic's shop with my friends Sam, Quil, and Embry it's more fairly priced then the one down in Forks, so we get good business. What do you do, Remi?" her name curled off the tongue.

Remi chuckled, "I'm a jack of most trades, I can do mechanics work on most European and Japeanese cars, then I have a good hand at accounting, I have a law degree and a pre-med…nothing too big, I decided to stay in school a bit longer then I actually needed, I really didn't need to work," she said rather bored with her life. "I moved here because my French relatives didn't want me taking up space that they could put better use for a brothel. I mean it they are so uncool," she kinda whined.

I laughed this time, a brothel, I laughed again and then Remi joined in. We calmed down and listened to eachother a moment. "Do you need a job? I could find something at the shop," I offered.

Remi faltered. "Oh…no thank you, I think between four guys that work is slim and in a town this small you don't get much work, I won't take up your pay roll," she said. "You could show me around, I need a ride around, until my car and bike get here, with what is left of my stuff, I swear that moving company sucks, if I find one scratch.,…" she trailed off the threat. I smiled to myself.

"I could do that," I said, a date, this could be a date. "How about I drive you to Port Angeles?" I offered, really I NEEDED her to say yes.

"Do they have a music store?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, that would be awesome, I need some new guitar strings, I snapped one yesterday and lost all of my picks….how? no idea…." She sighed and I heard a spring in the couch groan as she leaned back. "Well we'll figure out a time later," she said, "Because I really need to get my coffee or I'll be dead all day," she said.

"Okay, Remi, Talk to you later," I said "Bye."

"Bye," she said and the line went dead.

I held the phone to my chest feeling heat go through me. "Billy, I hate you!" I yelled.

All I heard was Billy laugh. "Well hey! I want grandchildren BEFORE I die!"

A:N: Give me feedback pushes the comment button!


End file.
